


The Desperation That Comes With Knowing Your Impending Doom

by that_shera_chick



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shera_chick/pseuds/that_shera_chick
Summary: Glimmer was kidnapped by the Horde, and inside her cell tension and rage reside beside her.





	The Desperation That Comes With Knowing Your Impending Doom

**Author's Note:**

> so lowkey violence, mostly just mentioned, and it isn't like that angsty or that much of glimmadora but y'know i had to tag the fic
> 
> the tags are kind of messy bc i'm on phone, but i'll be updating it when i'm able to get on computer!!

Glimmer had been captured along with Adora. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was that she was separated from Adora, and Bow. If she wasn't there, and if Adora didn't have her sword (which Glimmer had automatically assumed the horde took, because they can't be that dumb can they?), they could be doing anything to her. She shudders at the thought of Adora, one of her best friends, in pain. She knows Adora is very strong even without her sword, but Glimmer is still severely worried.

Glimmer looked around her cell once again. She was desperate for a way to escape so she could save Adora. This cell was different from the others. She didn't know how it was possible, but she wasn't able to teleport out. However, she tries again.

_Because maybe, just maybe, it might work. She can't just sit around, there has to be a way to escape. And maybe, just maybe, despite all of the times she has tried before and failed, this might work._

Glimmer tries to teleport out again, but she's only greeted by a small shock. She tries again, but once again, she only gets a shock. This time, it hurts more than before. She holds back a groan. Glimmer refuses to give them the satisfaction, even if they probably can't hear her.

_She almost can't believe it. After she had gotten kidnapped at the Princess Prom, she had been dreaming- no, having nightmares every night about getting kidnapped again. About being in the same situation she was in then, being so helpless and furious and upset and hopeless. She had been planning out what she would do if it happened again, so that she wouldn't feel so horrible if she was left in the same place as before. Out of all the things she had planned out, this situation wasn't something she had even thought about. _

_ **She guesses that she should've planned it out better.** _

Glimmer tries to teleport out again. The shock hurts much, much worse this time. It's longer too. She falls to her knees as a result of the pain.

"Damnnit," she screams angrily, the pain almost unbearable before it quickly stops. She almost screams fuck too, because she did it. She gave them the satisfaction. Glimmer promises herself that once she gets out, she'll be the one to put an end to Hordak _and Catra._

No matter how long it takes, she'll do it. No one puts her through so much pain and gets away with it. Her family has suffered for so long because of her and the Horde. Eternia has suffered for so long because of the Horde. But most of all, _Adora has suffered for too long because of the Horde. _

She refuses to let them get away with this. Any of this.


End file.
